


Fate's Kiss

by asproutling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asproutling/pseuds/asproutling
Summary: It happened the way most things happened throughout his life: suddenly, unavoidably, tragically.His mother's unexplainable absence was the cold chill in the night that hollowed his bones. His father's sacrifical death was the thick, grey smoke that filled his lungs whenever the thought of him arose.There was one constant in Keith's life: this onslaught he couldn't define, this damned thing called "fate" that kept screwing him over, and over, and over again; an unspoken, unbroken promise that never failed to deliver.Then there was Shiro--and when it came to Shiro, fate faithfully made sure it kept its promise.





	Fate's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be my first Voltron/Sheith fic ever posted! I've been a fan for a long time, but I've never contributed before so-- here we go! Just a short lil thang. Hope you guys enjoy (the pain)!

It happened the way most things happened throughout his life: suddenly, unavoidably, tragically. 

His mother's unexplainable absence was the cold chill in the night that hollowed his bones. His father's sacrifical death was the thick, grey smoke that filled his lungs whenever the thought of him arose. 

There was one constant in Keith's life: this onslaught he couldn't define, this damned thing called "fate" that kept screwing him over, and over, and over again; an unspoken, unbroken promise that never failed to deliver.

Then there was Shiro--and when it came to Shiro, fate faithfully made sure it kept its promise.

Shiro was nothing short of a man worthy and deserving of everything he had attained. He was the star pilot at a prestigious space academy; he was an immensely charming, unbelievably handsome and kind man-

And for some reason unbeknownst to Keith, Shiro had chosen him. Shiro chose Keith to hover bike around the desert with. Shiro chose Keith to sit, chat, and watch the Sun go down with; the cascading hues of red and purple a burning reflection of Keith's wide range of feelings for him.

Shiro chose to love Keith. Finally--like a grand supernova, with all its dispersing, immeasurable amounts of energy flowing in no direction in particular, eventually forming the biggest and brightest of stars in the shape of his own heart--how painful and wonderful it felt to love Shiro, too. 

But Shiro had Adam. Shiro had so much love to give, and he gave it so freely and so openly. Keith knew he wasn't Shiro's number one, would never be--but here he had a man who was so beyond anything he could have dreamed up, so beyond what Keith thought a person could be. 

So every time he saw them together, stealing knowing glances or sneaking quick hand caresses--

He could do this for Shiro. He could be strong, because that's what Shiro deserved. He wouldn't cry--at least not publicly. Keith would never let show on his face, in his voice, the pain he endured for so long, knowing it would cause Shiro pain. Nothing was worth Shiro's pain.

Then Kerberos. An amount of time passed that felt like a split second, and Keith couldn't keep up--Shiro was piloting the mission, Shiro had some sort of disease, Shiro and Adam were splitting up. A rush of of emotions flooded him day by day: dread, pride, fear, sorrow, anger, hope. 

As the days went on Keith noticed changes in Shiro--subtle, but there. Before, when they'd share a look, Keith's heart rate would skyrocket, and if he looked down he would swear he'd be able to see his chest thumping violently, like those ridiculous cartoons they used to play nonstop at the home. 

But now Shiro's eyes had lost that all-consuming shine to them; his smile lacked those pearly white teeth he cared so much for; his undercut lacked the constant touching up it required. 

And when Shiro looked at him now, he subconsciously transferred all his worry, all his guilt, all his doubt, all his fear, onto and into Keith. Each glance was a suckerpunch to the gut, a knee to the balls, a kick to the ass.

So he could do this for Shiro. He could smile for Shiro. He could laugh for Shiro. He could distract Shiro with morning breakfasts, with afternoon races, with late-night crummy TV show marathons that had them both questioning exactly what they were watching and why they were watching it. Because Shiro deserved it.

While Keith was doing all these things for Shiro--up until his departure, up until some time had passed while he was on the mission--he had forgotten about "fate." And fate gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered the words, "Pilot error."

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far-- thanks for taking a read! It means a lot. And sorry about the angst! Love me some of that now and then. Feel free to follow me over @shiros-sprout on tumblr! Cry about these 2 with me d_d


End file.
